Babysitting
by jadedXelement
Summary: my first fan-fic. let's just say its a Jason/Trini storie! enjoy :D


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers  
  
Note: this is my first real fan-fic . sorry if it's not its best. Please if you have the time to review as well. Thanks! :D  
  
Title: Babysitting  
  
Jason walked down stairs and sat down at the table to join his mother for breakfast before school.  
  
'Hi honey, morning." Replied Jason's mother as she looked up from her food smiling.  
  
"Hi mom morning." Jason replied as he took a seat next to his mother.  
  
Wanting to get an early start in school that day he quickly began eating.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing tonight?" Jason's mother asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Um, I'm not quite sure. Why what's up?" asked Jason as he finished chewing his eggs.  
  
"I need you to do a favor for me. Your aunty wanted me to watch Tristen tonight, but I can't I have an important business dinner." Said Jason's Mother.  
  
"Sure thing mom. I miss hanging out with Tristen, he must be mad at me that I don't hang out with him as much." Mumbled Jason who thought of his cousin, who was the only kid.  
  
"Oh, don't worry too much about it Tristen adores you, he'll be happy to get to spend some time with you." Replied Jason's mom cheerfully as she washed her dishes.  
  
"I know ." replied Jason as he finished his last bite.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow don't wait up for me I wont be home until tomorrow, the dinner is over in the next city and I plan to stay at the motel until morning." Said Jason's mom quickly kissing his head. "Bye bye dear."  
  
"Bye mom." Yelled Jason as he washed his dishes as he heard her leave the house.  
  
Looking at the time 7:36 am, Jason grabbed his things and keys and went into his car.  
  
The drive to Angel Grove High from Jason's house was not very far maybe a 10-minute drive. Quickly parking his car he walked into the halls of his school.  
  
Sighing as he looked at his watch, 7:50 am. "So long to a early start." Mumbled Jason as he walked toward his locker.  
  
"Hey Jason, why the long face." Replied a loud voice.  
  
Looking up Jason saw Tommy and the rest of his friends.  
  
"Heh, I was thinking I'd come to school a bit early today, but I don't think this is it." Replied Jason smiling as he nodded his head to his friends.  
  
The group of friends laughed at his comment knowing Jason comes not as early as they do to school.  
  
They continued to talk among themselves as Jason placed some of his books into his locker.  
  
"Man, Carter is giving his test today. I hope I do good I'm not doing so hot in math." Replied Zack, his voice attracting Jason to the conversation.  
  
"Don't worry Zack, we studied last night we're going to do ok." Replied Kim in her optimistic voice.  
  
"Sure, just got to look on the good side of things and it'll be ok." Replied Billy with some reassurance to their stressed friend.  
  
The bell rang, leaving the five friends to depart and head to their classes.  
  
"So Jason, woke up late?" asked Trini cheerfully.  
  
"Nah, not quite that." Replied Jason as they entered the class. Just as they sat down Jason opened his mouth to explain but Mrs. Applebee's voice caught him off.  
  
"Good Morning Class. This morning you'll have free time during home room, so please make good use of the time." Said Mrs. Applebee.  
  
Jason opened his binder that was on his desk and began to draw as he thought about what he could do today with Tristen.  
  
"Jason ." whispered Trini hoping she hadn't disturbed his thinking.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Jason not looking up from his paper.  
  
"You want to work on that English Project Mr. Jameson assigned us tonight?" asked Trini.  
  
The assignment was to read Romeo and Juliet and analyze it, and bring on the controversy it held, because Romeo and Juliet is a famous book, the Mr. Jameson hope to bring out creativity in what they thought." It was due the following Monday. They have already finished reading the book but haven't quite started their written portion yet.  
  
"Uh Trini, I baby sit tonight." Replied Jason disappointed.  
  
"I didn't know you liked kids Jase." Replied Trini smiling.  
  
"Oh, heh, well he's my cousin you know?" replied Jason. "Uh, your welcome to come by if you want I know you got a long weekend. So we can always start when he's sleeping or some sort."  
  
"Sure thing, you got it." Smiled Trini as she gave Jason a wink.  
  
Jason's mind drifted as he thought about Trini's meeting. He hoped Tristen wouldn't mind Trini coming over. Recalling the incident that happened when Emily, Jason's ex, came over while he was with Tristen. She wasn't the best friend to Tristen, and didn't treat him well.  
  
Jason shook the thought out of his head as he thought about how different Trini was compared to Emily. How much more nicer she was a greater person. He had always seen her to be a girl who would be a great person. Her presence had always made a tremendous impact on his day; she had the gift of making him smile even through the worst of days. A voice had all of sudden snapped Jason back into reality.  
  
"Trini, can you help me with our Journalism assignment." Asked Angela who was standing in front of her desk? Angela was a good friend to Jason and the gang, and Zack's hopefully soon to be girlfriend.  
  
"Sure thing." Replied Trini in a cheerful voice as she stood up to follow Angela. "Hee-hee, be back handsome." Giggled Trini as she walked away.  
  
Jason smiled at the comment, his mind drifted back into the same thing he was thinking about, and his thoughts more serious.  
  
His mind began to wonder in the past, where he remembered the time Trini and Jason liked one another. They both knew, their friends knew, but nothing happened he had figured that their relationship was never meant to be more then friends. But he had always carried a sense of feeling for her until now. But he was uncertain about how she felt. Although there were times where they would flirt with one another, Jason never knew whither to think if it was something or nothing. He shook his head slightly not wanting to cause any issues, knowing Trini had been seeing a guy some time already.  
  
Jason continued to draw, and a few minutes later Mrs. Applebee announced that the bell would be ringing soon. Jason sighed 3 classes to get through until school was done.  
  
"Hey, don't be so glum. I know you missed me but I'm back now." Joked Trini as she walked up to her seat.  
  
Jason laughed slightly shaking his head.  
  
The bell rang ending their laughter as the two stood up to leave the room.  
  
"You heading to Math right?" asked Trini as she turned her head to Jason.  
  
'Yah, I'll see you at Science." Replied Jason, knowing Trini had Journalism the period.  
  
"Okay, later Jase." Replied Trini as she waved by to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
Just as Jason turned his head he caught Richie the guy Trini had been going on dates with for a while approach her and continue to walk with her as they laughed. Jason damned himself to think that Trini could ever still have feelings for him.  
  
Jason walked to his Math class. He had math with Tommy, so he was hoping that the class would take his mind off his feelings about Trini.  
  
The math class had gone by more quickly then Jason had expected, the lesson was a pretty tough and didn't give much time for the class to talk and for Jason even time to think about other things besides math.  
  
The class had ended with Mr. Carter yelling the assignments as some students quickly walked out and some wrote it quickly on a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey Jason, pretty tough stuff." Said Tommy as he packed his book in his bag.  
  
"Heh, yah. Let's get going. Mrs. Johnson will have a cow if we're late. We have labs today." Replied Jason as he stood up.  
  
Jason enjoyed Mrs. Johnson's class partially because of the labs they did, and the other fact was all of their friends shared the same period.  
  
Tommy and Jason reached the class right as the bell rang and quickly took their seats.  
  
"Class, we will be doing a group lab today testing the results of chemicals being added together." Said Mrs. Johnson not wanting to waste any of their precious time. "You will group up in 6s no more. The instructions are at the lab tables. You may begin, and please use your time wisely."  
  
The group of friends walked to their normal lab table that they would use during group labs. And begun their usual routine. Billy began reading the instructions as Trini began to pass out their supplies. Kim began filling out the worksheet with all their names.  
  
"This is going to be great." Laughed Zack as they took their seats to begin.  
  
"You only think its great because your hoping to see something blow up." Giggled Kim as she continued to write out their hypothesis.  
  
"Well, you heard Mrs. Johnson. Let's get going." Replied Tommy as he began to read the chemicals names.  
  
The rest of the class time flew by quickly. Before Jason realized it, it was time to clean up. The experiments had gone by good, with a few slight explosions, some slightly smoking, and some with the change of color.  
  
The group packed their things and walked out into the hall.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry." Replied Billy as the group walked.  
  
"I know, I can't wait to eat some lunch." Zack said as they entered the cafeteria.  
  
After grabbing their food the group sat down on their table.  
  
"So what we doing tonight?" asked Kim after a few minutes of silent eating.  
  
"I'm not sure but I was thinking, I might hang out with Angela." Replied Zack after swallowing his food.  
  
"Yah, I got some family dinner thing tonight." Mumbled Billy as he thought of the little kids running around with his parents and aunties and uncles bickering about nonsense things.  
  
"I'll be back I'm going to check on Angela. If we're still on." Replied Zack as he lifted his tray.  
  
"Hah, I'll catch you guys later as well. I need to see Kat about our assignment for computer class." Said Billy as he left the table as well.  
  
The gang had said the short goodbyes and they were on their way.  
  
"Okay, so how about it movies? Jason, Trini? You guys want to join me and Kim?" asked Tommy looking at the 3 friends.  
  
"Uh, sorry guys you got to count me out on those plans as well. I have to baby-sit." Jason replied.  
  
"Oh that's ok." Replied Kim, as she looked at Trini. "Trini, how about you? You want to join Tommy and me in a movie tonight? Oh wait are you going out with Richie tonight? He asked you didn't he?" asked Kim as she picked up a fry.  
  
"What?" replied Jason sounding a little too shocked? Lucky thing for Jason no one had noticed.  
  
"Oh, yah Richie asked me to movies earlier during Journalism." Mumbled Trini as she looked at Jason.  
  
"Oh, so are you going?" asked Jason his voice sounding a little sad.  
  
"I told him no.," replied Trini as she placed her drink back down. "Don't you remember we made plans to do our assignment tonight." Replied Trini cheerfully as she smiled at Jason.  
  
"I guess you guys are out of the invitation then." Mumbled Tommy.  
  
"Don't worry we tried." Replied Kim as she hugged Tommy. "And if you excuse me and I'm going to grab a little desert, come on Trini join me."  
  
The two stood up and walked away to the desert table.  
  
Why do I keep thinking about her? Maybe I do still like her. Thought Jason as he watched Trini walk away.  
  
"Hey Jason. What's going on? You seem to be on a whole new planet." Asked Tommy as he tried to get the attention of his friend.  
  
"Oh, I've been thinking I guess." Mumbled Jason not wanting to go into the subject.  
  
"You still digging Trini?" Asked Tommy as he looked at Jason.  
  
The question had caused Jason to quickly look up; he didn't think it was so obvious.  
  
"Oh, damn is it that obvious?" mumbled Jason hoping Trini wouldn't know.  
  
"No, I don't think so I just happen to hear your little comments and the sound of your voice." Replied Tommy in reassurance.  
  
"I think I still like her, I think I've always liked her." Replied Jason look at Trini who stood with Kim off in the distance.  
  
"So, go for it." Laughed Tommy as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"I can't, I don't know if she still likes me. Besides there's Richie, they've been dating for quite a while already." Replied Jason looking at his food.  
  
"Well, just dating . you and Emily dated things didn't go so hot. Well just think about taking the chance, who knows it might be worth it. You never know?" Replied Tommy hoping to convince his friend.  
  
"What might be worth it, that you'll never know?" asked Kim as her and Trini appeared from the guys behind.  
  
"Uh, worth the 8 bucks to watch a movie." Replied Tommy quickly recovering from their secret conversation.  
  
"Heehee, of course it's worth watching a movie especially if your with a great girl." Giggled Kim as she kissed Tommy on the cheek.  
  
The four friends smiled and continued to finish up what they had left on their tray and the bell had quickly rung right after.  
  
The last class of the day had gone as quickly as the rest. And Jason was heading to his locker to place the books he did not need that weekend in his locker. He shook his head slightly still not able to shake out the thoughts and questions he had about Trini. Especially what Tommy had said to him at lunch. "You never know" the phrase had be repeating in his head.  
  
Sure that he would not see his friends after school and probably hear from them on Saturday he walked out to the parking lot.  
  
Jason got in and drove out of the parking lot. His cell phone rang as he hit the road.  
  
"Hello?" replied Jason, not sure who was calling him.  
  
"Hi, dear." The voice replied on the other line.  
  
"Hi, mom." Said Jason as he smiled.  
  
"Hello, how was school." Asked Jason's mom.  
  
"It went by pretty fast." Replied Jason his voice still dazed as he remember why.  
  
"Well, your auntie is going to drop off Tristen at six. So make sure you're awake or home. Thank you so much for doing this for Me." Replied His mom in a sweet voice.  
  
"Sure thing mom, your welcome. I'll talk to you later though, I'm driving." Replied Jason focusing on the road.  
  
"Okay bye." Said his mom as she hung up the phone.  
  
Jason had arrived home and quickly placed his things on the table as he jumped on his sofa to lie down and think. It was going to be a long day he thought as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Jason woke to a ringing noise, which he considered a little bit too loud. Realizing it was the phone Jason shot up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Jason had said quickly hoping the person didn't hang up.  
  
"Jason, its your Auntie Carol." Replied the cheerful voice on the other line.  
  
"Oh hi Auntie." Replied Jason lying back down.  
  
"I'm going to drop off Tristen now. Is that okay?" asked Jason's Auntie.  
  
"Sure thing, see you a bit auntie." Replied Jason as he stood back up.  
  
The doorbell had rung a good 20 minutes later as Jason jogged to go answer it.  
  
Jason opened the door to his auntie and a young boy who stood shyly beside his mother.  
  
"Hi Auntie, hey what's up pal?" replied Jason looking at his auntie and then to Tristen.  
  
"Hi Jason, thank you for watching Tristen here. I'll pick him up tomorrow if that's okay. His bed time is at 9 so he shouldn't be much of a problem." Replied Jason's auntie as she patted Tristen's head. "Oh and here's some money for pizza." Handing Jason the money.  
  
With that Jason's auntie said her good-byes to Jason and Tristen and she was off.  
  
"Hey there Tristen, lets get inside." Replied Jason placing his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Okay." Mumbled the boy as he followed Jason in the house.  
  
"I know I've been busy but we're going to have some fun tonight okay?" replied Jason. He tried to make things sound fun knowing that Tristen was probably still mad about the previous incident.  
  
"Sure." Replied Tristen as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Hey, let's play some Playstation 2 I got Tekken Tag Team." Replied Jason hoping to shed some light on the situation.  
  
As if it were magical words Tristen shot from the sofa yelling "yeah."  
  
"Okay buddie, let's me grab the Playstation and bring it down." Replied Jason as he quickly jogged upstairs.  
  
The time had gone by much more greatly as the two enjoyed their gaming. Tristen had lightened up about what happened before and Jason was beginning to think it was going to be a great day.  
  
"So what you want on your pizza buddy?" Yelled Jason as he was in the kitchen getting some drinks.  
  
"Pepperoni!" yelled Tristen from the living room as he watched the television.  
  
"You got it." Replied Jason as he handed the drink to his cousin. He glanced at the clock, 7:30 pm.  
  
Figuring it was time to order he walked grabbed the cordless phone and sat on the sofa next to Tristen.  
  
Shortly after placing the order the phone had rung.  
  
"Hello?" answered Jason.  
  
"Hey there Jase." A soft spoken voice had said on the other line.  
  
"Hey Trini." Replied Jason his face lighting up.  
  
"Hey there yourself." Giggled Trini.  
  
"What time are you coming?" asked Jason as he looked at the time, 7:42 pm.  
  
"I'll be there around 8." Answered Trini.  
  
"Okay I'll see you then." Replied Jason as he hung up the phone after hearing her say bye.  
  
Jason turned to see his cousin looking sad.  
  
"Oh buddy." Replied Jason realizing he forgot to mention that Trini would be coming. "My friend Trini, is coming over okay?"  
  
"Sure." Mumbled Tristen not looking away from the TV.  
  
"Don't worry you'll like her, she's real nice I promise." Replied Jason trying to be optimistic.  
  
The silent tension in the room had ended short after a few minutes as the doorbell rang.  
  
Jason stood up to see the pizza man in front. Grabbing the money his auntie had given him he went to the door to pay for the pizza.  
  
"Hey Tristen, the pizza's here." Called Jason as he walked towards the living room.  
  
After placing the pizza on their coffee table Jason walked toward the kitchen to grab some paper plates. As he walked into the living room the doorbell had rung again.  
  
Walking towards the door Jason caught Tristen looking up at Jason with his face sad.  
  
"Hey Trini." Mumbled Jason as he opened the door seeing Trini dressed in a yellow tank top and black sweats carrying some books.  
  
"What's wrong Jase. Did I spoil your hot date or something." Joked Trini.  
  
"Its Tristen, he thinks I'm going to ignore because you're here, and that your going to be mean or something." Explained Jason as he continued to stare at Trini.  
  
"And why would ever think such a thing?" asked Trini smiling.  
  
"I'll explain later." Mumbled Jason thinking of Emily.  
  
"Well we just got to do something about that don't we." Giggled Trini as she walked into the house passing Jason.  
  
Jason had then followed Trini into the house hoping things would go great.  
  
"Hey there." Replied Trini in a cheerful voice plopping right next to Tristen.  
  
"Hi." Mumbled Tristen still holding a wall.  
  
"I'm Trini, Jason's friend. What's your name?" asked Trini not giving up.  
  
"Tristen." Replied Tristen his voice a little more loudly.  
  
The phone had rung interrupting Jason's observation of Trini's plan. Leaving Trini and Tristen talking. He went to the phone to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" replied Jason wondering who it was.  
  
"Hi, dear, how are things going." Replied Jason's mom.  
  
"Hi mom. It's going pretty good actually. Trini's over we're going to do our project for English." Replied Jason walking into the kitchen.  
  
"That's great, well enjoy I just wanted to call to check up on you." Replied Jason's mom.  
  
With that Jason hung up the phone placing it on their counter. Figuring he was already in the kitchen he would as well get Trini a glass of juice.  
  
After pouring a glass, Jason walked into the living room surprised to hear laughter between Trini and Tristen.  
  
With the surprised look still on his face he handed Trini the glass.  
  
"Jason, Trini's the coolest girl I know." Replied Tristen really excited. Trini sat on the side gigglingg at the comment.  
  
"I know. Me too winking at Tristen." Answered Jason sitting down as he grabbed a slice of pizza.  
  
"Trini you want some pizza?" asked Tristen as he went back to his pizza.  
  
"Sure don't mind if I do." Replied Trini cheerfully as she grabbed herself a slice.  
  
The 3 continued to eat while watching some cartoons. As they watched Jason smiled to himself glad that Tristen had liked Trini's presence and it didn't turn into a disaster.  
  
After cleaning up Jason sat back down next to Trini and watched some more TV.  
  
"Sorry, about the delay in our homework. We can work on it at nine." Whispered Jason into Trini's ear as they watched.  
  
"It's okay, he's a great kid. Besides this is fun." Whispered Trini as she giggled.  
  
The two smiled as they continued to watch the show.  
  
"I'm glad I'm the only child and I don't get tickled like that." Commented Tristen as they watched the show.  
  
"Oh you don't need to have siblings for that to happened." Laughed Trini as she stood up and approached Tristen.  
  
Before Jason knew it Tristen was screaming in laughter, trying to tell Trini to stop.  
  
"Jason help me." Tristen managed to say.  
  
"Don't worry. Let's get her cuz." Laughed Jason as he grabbed Trini around the waist and lifted her into the air and on the other sofa.  
  
Tristen had quickly jumped up and joined Jason to tickle Trini.  
  
"Haha, your going to pay for making trouble to my cousin." Laughed Jason as he ticked Trini's waist.  
  
"Say sorry." Laughed Tristen at the fun they were having.  
  
"Okay okay. I'm not sorry." Laughed Trini.  
  
"Oh oh, you know what that means." Replied Jason look at Tristen stopping his tickling but still holding her down.  
  
"BODY SLAM HER!" yelled Tristen jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" yelped Trini as she realized what was going to happen.  
  
Just as Tristen had commanded, Jason picked up Trini by her waist again and threw her unto the sofa, his body following right after.  
  
Tristen laughed hysterically on the sofa, as Jason looked into Trini's eyes realizing the position he had put himself.  
  
Giggling to herself Trini looked up into Jason's eyes and smiled.  
  
Jason laughed slightly as he stood up slowly and extended his hand out to her to help her up.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered as he pulled her up.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She whispered back as she turn to face Tristen.  
  
"Looks like your going to go down buddy." She replied slightly running towards him.  
  
"Oh, whoops look at the time buddy but you got to go sleep. I promised your mom." Replied Jason realizing it was already 9:14.  
  
"Aww." Whined Tristen as he looked at the clock.  
  
"It's okay Tristen. We'll see each other again." replied Trini with her reassuring smile.  
  
"Hmm ok ." mumbled Tristen as he dragged his feet to the stairs.  
  
"Jason, I really like Trini. She should be your girlfriend." Replied Tristen before running up the stairs.  
  
Jason laughed uncomfortably at the comment as he glanced at Trini. As she stood they're giggling.  
  
"Um, I better go check up on him." Replied Jason as he smiled at Trini then quickly jogging up the stairs.  
  
Shaking his head as he reached the top, he found Tristen brushing his teeth already changed in his pajamas. After spitting out the water. Tristen looked at Jason and smiled.  
  
"I really like her. She's fun. Why don't you guys go out." Replied Tristen beaming with happiness.  
  
"Heh, I like her too. We're friends though." Mumbled Jason realizing how much he liked Trini.  
  
"Why don't you ask her out? I think she might like you." Replied Tristen as he walked after Jason into the bedroom.  
  
"I don't know buddy I guess it's more complicated then that." Replied Jason softly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad she came over. Thanks for having so much fun with me. I do hope you guys go out. Then I'll see her more." Whispered Tristen as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.  
  
"Heh, me too. Sleep tight buddy." Replied Jason as he turned off the light and walked down the stairs.  
  
Trini was in the living room sitting on the sofa watching some TV.  
  
"So you ready to get started." Replied Jason as approached the sofa.  
  
"Hmm.sure thing." Replied Trini as she turned to face Jason.  
  
The two grabbed their books and cracked it open as they began to talk about what they were going to write about.  
  
The hours seem to fly by fast . Jason yawned as they made the final touches to their essay. It was 11:25 by then.  
  
"Whoa, that took way longer then I expected." Replied Jason in a tired voice.  
  
"Hmm, tell me about it. I'll type it sometime this weekend." Answered Trini as she stretched. "You don't mind me hanging around a bit before I leave do you?" asked Trini as she leaned back into the sofa as the get comfortable.  
  
"No, you should rest a bit." Replied Jason looking at Trini as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Jase." She whispered as she moved her head slightly to rest on his shoulder.  
  
Jason closed his eyes slowly as he began to think about his day. He still had feelings for Trini and this proved it. He thought about what Tristen had said and even Tommy. If only he knew what to do.  
  
"Hey Trini." Whispered Jason.  
  
"Hmm?" Trini replied her eyes still closed.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Jason his eyes looking down on her.  
  
"For?" she asked, as slightly moving her head.  
  
"For today, you know hanging out with me and Tristen. I know you could have had better plans." Replied Jason looking forward this time staring into space.  
  
"Oh don't mention it, I enjoyed myself." Trini mumbled as she continues to lean against Jason.  
  
Jason's mind debated whither or not he would mention his thoughts that he been having throughout the day. He began to think of the consequences it could lead into or the benefits it could have. He couldn't believe how scared he was about taking the risk.  
  
"Well it's now or never." Mumbled Jason.  
  
"Trini, can I ask you something." Whispered Jason hoping she hadn't fallen asleep yet.  
  
"Hmm?" answered Trini, her eyes continued to stay close.  
  
"Do you like Richie?" asked Jason, his mind surprised he had ask the question. He didn't expect it to come out that way.  
  
"What?" asked Trini as she sat up, the question had definitely caught her attention.  
  
"Do you like him? Like is he your knight in shining armor," asked Jason turning his body to face Trini.  
  
"I don't know. I do like him in some ways. He's a nice guy you know." Replied Trini looking at him. "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know." Replied Jason not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Oh." Whispered Trini as continued to look at him.  
  
After a few seconds of silence Jason looked up. "Trini, remember when we liked each other?" asked Jason looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yah." Trini whispered her voice drifting.  
  
"Why didn't we go out?" asked Jason his eyes looking into hers as if he was searching for more than an answer.  
  
"I don't know . it just never happened." Trini replied, her eyes looking up as she talked.  
  
"Trini, I still like you." Blurted out Jason, his eyes widen realizing what he had said.  
  
"What?" asked Trini in surprise as her eyes turn to face him.  
  
Jason's eyes dropped looking at his hands, wishing he hadn't said anything. "I still like you." Whispered Jason. "I realized I never stopped liking you."  
  
"Jason ." Trini began to say.  
  
"I know, there's Richie, and that's why I asked. I just needed to tell you." Replied Jason cutting her off not wanting to hear anything.  
  
The two had become quiet . Jason slightly turned his body, and his eyes turned away. He wish he hadn't had said anything, knowing that this probably made things bad between them.  
  
"Jason ." Trini had begun saying hoping he'd turn to face her once again.  
  
Jason turned to face Trini not wanting to shield her out after what he had said. As he turned his face, he looked at Trini but his eyes quickly looked down not wanting to look into her eyes. Jason's mind began to race wishing he hadn't had said anything, or even thought about anything, about her. His thoughts had quickly vanished as he felt Trini kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Jason's face looked up quickly, his eyes stared into Trini's.  
  
"I've always liked you too." Whispered Trini, as she slightly smiled at him.  
  
Jason smiled back as he leaned against the sofa, putting his arm around Trini, as she placed her head against him again.  
  
After a moment of silence, Jason spoke, "What about Richie?"  
  
"Oh, well he'll be okay . we were allowed to see other people." Mumbled Trini as she rested against Jason.  
  
"Oh." whispered Jason as he began to get tired. Before he knew it had fallen asleep.  
  
Jason woke up with a slight pain on his shoulder, from something leaning on it. Realizing what or who it was Jason slightly sat up.  
  
"Trini." He whispered to himself realizing they had fallen asleep. Looking at the time it read 2:34 am. "Oh crap."  
  
"Trini, wake up." Jason whispered as he moved himself to slightly shake her.  
  
"Hmm." Trini replied still sleeping.  
  
"Trini . get up its 2:30." Replied Jason a little louder this time.  
  
"What?" Trini slightly yelled.  
  
"I fell asleep after you did. I'm sorry." Replied Jason getting up, as he watched her sit up. "Are you going to get busted?"  
  
"Its ok . no I won't my parents aren't home tonight." Replied Trini as she stretched. "But I should be getting home. Tristen will think something if he wakes up and I'm still here. You might get busted." Giggled Trini as she playfully pushed Jason.  
  
"Oh, yah." Replied Jason as he grabbed her hands. "I'll walk you to your car."  
  
"Thanks." Answered Trini as she got her books.  
  
Jason and Trini walked towards the door. Before leaving Jason grabbed his jacket to put on.  
  
"Hmm its chilly tonight." Replied Trini slightly rubbing her arm.  
  
"Yah it is, here you can wear this." Said Jason as he handed her his jacket.  
  
"Thanks Jase." Replied Trini as she put it on.  
  
"Um, Trini about tonight . are things different now?" asked Jason not really knowing what to say to explain what happened.  
  
"Yah, things are different." Whispered Trini as she leaned against her car.  
  
"We'll take it slow?" asked Jason looking into her eyes. "It's ok if you want to be friends you know."  
  
"I know . but I want there to "us"" Trini replied looking into his eyes. "Unless . you're doubting." Trini's eyes turning away from his as she looked at the sky.  
  
"No . I'm not." Replied Jason, kicking himself mentally for saying what he had said, knowing he had brought doubt to her.  
  
Trini's eyes continued to look into the sky.  
  
"Trini . I want to be with you." Jason whispered as he raised his hand to touch her face. Trini's eyes lowered as she looked up into Jason's eyes. Trini closed her eyes as Jason leaned to kiss her. As Jason's lips touched Trini's his eyes opened slightly. It was the first time he ever kissed a girl and felt the way he was just feeling.  
  
He had heard Trini say "hmm" as he pulled away from the kiss. "I believe you." Whispered Trini her eyes twinkling as she looked into his.  
  
"Good night Trini. Drive safe okay? Sweet dreams." Replied Jason as he watched her get in her car.  
  
"Good night handsome, sweet dreams as well." Replied Trini as she smiled.  
  
Jason stood watching Trini's car pull away. It sure was a good day he thought as he looked up into the sky.  
  
Jason walked into his house turning off the lights in his living. He walked into the room with a smile on his face, as he glanced at Tristen who was lying on his bed sleeping. Jason then opened his closet to take out the futon. After lying in on the floor Jason laid on the futon.  
  
Just as Jason was about to fall asleep he heard a familiar tone. Looking at his cell he opened the file to read his text.  
  
* Good-Night my 'handsome knight in shining armor' . Trini. * 


End file.
